


Fighting Fate

by Play_Read_Write



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, one-shots collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Play_Read_Write/pseuds/Play_Read_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of FLight one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang decides to ask Lightning a question, her answer is not what she expected.

Fang looked around the room and realized she had never been this nervous in her life. Fighting in the war, becoming a l'cie, waking on Cocoon, becoming Ragnarok, twice. None of those were as nerve raking as today. It seemed like any other day, with everyone gathered in the living room of the home she shared with Lightning. All of them talking freely and relaxing. Her pink haired girlfriend sat in a recliner that overlooked the rest of the room, while Fang herself sat on the couch attempting to calm herself. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Snow, Serah, and Vanille were all there.

As Fang looked over them all her eyes landed on the red haired woman she had always thought of as a younger sister. It had been Vanille that had convinced her to act on her growing feelings for Lightning a year after that had woken from crystal stasis. They day she did so, and discovered Lightning felt the same, had been one of the best days of her life. That had been over three years ago and she had Vanille to thank for all that had happened since.

Vanille must have felt herself being watched as she turned to look at Fang. The two women locked eyes and Vanille smiled. She gave Fang a nod and then turned back to her conversation. She was still nervous. Vanille's assurance helped, but she wasn't sure how to go about this. It was big, really big. She rubbed her hands on her legs and let out a breath to try and calm herself again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lightning addressed her.

"Fang," She started, "are you alright?" Fang looked at her girlfriend and smiled. When opportunity knocks, right?

"Yeah, Sunshine, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all."

"Anything in particular." Lightning asked.

"Yeah actually." Fang said. You can do this, Fang. "Ya know I love ya, right?"

"Of course, Fang. I love you, too." Lightning smiled at her. Damn she's pretty when she smiles. Sexy too, damn sexy. NO! Bad Fang. Sexy later, focus now. You can do this. Just dive in, no more thinkin'.

"Well, hun, I was thinking. I was thinking I don't wanna be without you. I wanna be with you always, by your side, and knowing your by mine." Your babbling, Fang. Just do it! She got off the couch and on one knee beside Lightning's chair. By now all eyes were on her, but she ignored them, focusing on Lightning. She reached into a pocket inside her sari and pulled out a small box. "I was wondering if… Well, I was wondering if you would… Lightning Farron, will you marry me?" She opened the box to show the ring it held.  
Silence filled the room as everyone held their breath. The look of surprise on Lightning's face was all Fang saw. A few moments passed with no answer and Fang began to wonder if she had made a mistake. Did Lightning not want to marry her? Had she done it wrong? She knew that Cocoonians used necklaces instead of rings like the Pulsians, but the act itself was the same, wasn't it? Then Lightning reacted.

Fang was even more nervous when Lightning went from surprised to her emotionless mask she always wore. She watched as her girlfriend uncrossed her legs and looked away. She saw Lightning reach down and adjust her thigh pouch, but couldn't see what she did from her position. Then Lightning looked back at her and held out her hand, which now held a small opened black box with a shining ring in it. "You stole my line." Was all she said.  
Fang looked from the ring to Lightning and then back at the ring. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Vanille cover her face with her hands in shock. She looked back at Lightning and could see her smiling, and not just a little smirk or tiny grin. Lightning had a full blown, massive, 'I just hit the jackpot' smile on her face. Fang couldn't help but return it. She stood up and hugged her girlfriend. No, not girlfriend, fiancée. She kissed her and felt her kiss back. She took the ring out and put it on Lightning's finger, and then let Lightning return the favor.

A moment later they were crushed on by a wave of exclamations. Hugs and congratulations were offered all around. Serah and Vanille gathered to look at the rings. Despite all the commotion Fang could barely comprehend any of it. She was now sitting in the chair beside her fiancée in a fog of happiness. Just when she thought she had Lightning pinned, she would do something that would surprise her. Today was one of the best ones yet, but Fang was already looking forward to more of them for the rest of her life.


	2. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning's first meeting with her new neighbor proves... eventful.

It had taken three days for the moving process to get finished. Lightning had never heard of such a thing. The only thing she knew about the person moving in next to her was that she was from Gran Pulse, so she just had to assume that was somehow the cause of the amount of time it took. That had been a few days ago however, and so far the only other complaint she had was the occasional Pulsian music coming through the walls. This would be the real test though; she had today off so she would find out if her new neighbor was as calm during the day as she was at night. 

Well, she wasn’t going to be inside all day. That wasn’t her idea of a good day off. Instead she headed out the door to go for a run. She didn’t bother locking the door behind her, the complex was fairly strict about who they allowed in anyway, so there was no need. Reaching the lobby and heading out she saw two people she didn’t recognize, a small redheaded girl and a taller very tan woman with a large tattoo. 

She ignored them and continued on, leaving the building and heading along her usual path. She wasn’t in a hurry so she decided on a fairly leisurely pace, at least for her. Even so she was still surprised when, about halfway through her run, she heard footsteps running up behind her. It wasn’t long after that they caught up to her. They ran behind her for a moment before making a move to pass.

“Coming around.” She heard a heavily accented voice say before the woman started around her. It was then that she saw it was the same tall woman that she had seen in her building. Lightning held her pace as the runner put distance between them, her longer legs easily outpacing Lightning’s relaxed stride. Lightning’s path took her in a circle around her building so she ended up right back at home after her run. Despite her exertion she was still doing fairly well, her breathing slow and measured, if a little heavier than normal. 

Unlocking the lobby door she started up towards her apartment. Reaching her floor she moved down the hall and realized she could smell something. As she kept moving it got stronger and she realized what it was, pancakes. She ignored it for the most part as she finally found her apartment. Then she was disturbed when she heard sounds that seemed to be coming from the other side, and she regretted not taking her gunblade with her on the run, even if it did bounce against her legs. 

Gently, so as not to make a lot of noise, she turned the door handle. Stopping to listen, the noises continued unchanged. She opened the door slowly, yet tensed and prepared to throw it open at a moment’s notice. Stepping in she didn’t see anyone in the small apartment at first, however the noises became clearer, and more confusing. A few steps were all it took to see she was right, there was someone in her kitchen, and they were cooking while singing. 

Moving closer she recognized the person. It was the small redheaded girl from the lobby, the one who had been talking to the runner that passed her. Was this some kind of set-up? Were they a team trying to get something from her? If so then what; and why make pancakes? 

She decided to just get the answers to those questions. Grabbing a knife off the counter she moved closer, the girl still didn’t seem to know she was there. She crouched low and slowly eased her way forward. When she was within arm’s reach she stood up, ready to grab her. It was only her reflexes that saved her then. 

Just as she was about to grab ahold of the young woman, she spun around, taking the hot skillet off the stove and swinging it at Lightning’s head. Lightning ducked, and then used her hands to block a knee that came up. She side stepped as the pan came swinging down at her head, and then stepped in, shoving the other woman against the counter and pinning her arms, blocking her movement by pressing against her. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” She asked as she struggled against Lightning’s hold.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Lightning countered, “And why are you in my apartment?”

Her brow furrowed. “Your apartment?” She said. After a moment her eyes got wide, “Oh my gods! I knew this was too organized to be Fang’s!”

“Excuse me?” Lightning asked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I got the wrong apartment. I meant to go to my friend’s, she just moved in you see, and I was gonna make her some breakfast while she went out for a run. I guess I got the wrong one, but the door was unlocked. I knew something felt off but I figured it was just because she hadn’t had a chance to really move in and wow I’m so sorry!”

Lightning was momentarily stunned by the amount of words the girl had put out in such a short span of time. Coming back to her senses she backed off, letting the other woman free. “So, wrong apartment? You must mean the one over there.” She pointed behind her towards the adjoining wall. 

“I guess so.” She said, giggling slightly and putting her free hand on the back of her neck. “Oh, by the way, I’m Vanille, nice to meet you!” She added, holding the hand out now.

“Lightning.” She answered, shaking Vanille’s hand. “So, your friend, she wouldn’t be the tall woman you were talking with before, would she?”

“Yes! That’s her. Have you not met yet? That’s odd, Fang’s usually so friendly.”

“I’ve been busy.” Lightning said, though she wasn’t sure why she was making an excuse for a woman she had only seen twice and never met.

“Oh, that makes sense. I guess so has she, you know with moving and all. Especially since she didn’t really want to, but not like she had much of a choice. She’s not a big fan of Cocoon anyway, so that probably doesn’t help. Anyway I’m sure she’ll adjust at some point. Of course she’ll complain the whole time; talking about how much better Gran Pulse is than Cocoon. Oh, that reminds me, when you meet her, remember to say Gran Pulse and not just Pulse, or she’ll get mad. It’s kind of a pet peeve of hers.”

Lightning simply stared as Vanille rambled on, seemingly not caring that they had just met under odd circumstances. She was about to speak up before she learned the whole life story of her new neighbor when they heard yelling from the adjoining wall. 

“Vanille? You here?” Came a muffled and accented voice through the wall.  
“I’m over here, Fang!” Vanille yelled.

“What in the, where are you? I can hear you.”

“I’m next door, talking to your neighbor.”

“Why are you…?” A loud sigh was heard even through the wall, “Well am I at least invited to your little party?”

Vanille opened her mouth to speak, and then stopped, looking at Lightning, who threw her hands in the air, “Why not? This is weird enough anyway.” She said. 

“Alright, coming over.” It was just a few seconds later they heard footsteps and Fang arrived in the kitchen. “What the hell happened here? Looks like someone murdered a bakery.” She said as she looked around. Lightning and Vanille copied her actions, noticing for the first time the half cooked pancake batter stuck all over the kitchen.

“Um, oops. Guess that’s my fault.” Vanille said, smiling nervously and looking at the skillet before setting it back on the stove and turning it off. 

Lightning sighed and put her hand on her face, this day was not going well. She then turned and put the knife away before she was tempted to use it. That was when Fang spoke up. “Hey, it’s you.” Lightning turned back around to look at her. 

“Yes, I’m me. What’s your point?” 

“No, I mean I recognize you. I passed you on my run.”

“Yes you did. You were moving pretty good.”

“Well, wanted to get back before The Tiny Terror here could rearrange my new place. Guess she did that to yours instead.” She said, grinning and gesturing towards Vanille. 

“Hey!” the woman in question objected, “I am not a terror, I am wonderful. Also, how did she get back before you if you passed her?” 

“Well I guess I just took a longer route.”

“When you were trying to get back quickly? Yeah right. You got lost, didn’t you?” Vanille said, pointing an accusing finger at Fang. To her credit Fang managed to hold out for at least a few seconds before hanging her head and saying “Yeah.”

“That’s what I thought.” Vanille said as she crossed her arms smugly.

“Well it ain’t my fault, I can’t navigate these damn cities.”

“Only been here a few days and already got lost. I knew you weren’t ready to live on your own. You can’t take care of yourself.” Vanille said, earning her a glare from Fang, which she countered with one of her own.

Despite the two strangers standing in her kitchen, Lightning couldn’t stop herself from a small chuckle at the two of them. When she did they both looked at her, confused. “Sorry.” She said, clearing her throat, “It’s just, me and my younger sister had almost the exact same argument a few times after I moved in here. Except instead of getting lost, she said I wasn’t able to feed myself.”

“Well, Fang doesn’t have that problem. She eats like a behemoth. Now if only she would learn how to read road signs.”

“Hey,” Fang objected, “I didn’t need to learn signs in Oerba and I got around just fine.”

“Yes, but we’re not in Oerba anymore. This is a big city on Cocoon. You will get lost… Again.”

“Hey, if she can feed herself, then I can navigate. Right?” She said, looking to Lightning for affirmation.

“Well…” Lightning said, letting her sentence trail off, which got their attention. “You might want to listen to her. I hate to admit it, but Serah wasn’t actually wrong. There were a few occasions where I just forgot to eat, or was too busy, or didn’t have any food in the house I could cook.” They both just stared for a moment before Vanille sprang into action.

“Ha!” she announced, “I told you, you need to listen to me. You saw this apartment, it’s as organized as a place can get. Yet she couldn’t remember to eat. Her sister was right, and so am I.” 

Fang let out a sigh. “Alright, let’s assume you’re right.” She shot a glare at Lightning as she said it, “What do you want to do about it? Have me wear a little tracking color like a dog so you can find me when I get lost? It’s not like you can just show me around, you don’t know this place any better than I do.” 

Vanille seemed to lose her steam for a moment at this. “Oh, you’re right.” She hummed to herself for a moment, appearing in thought, as Fang waited confidently for what she assumed would be an insane answer. Eventually she sprang back into her animated self with an answer. 

“I’ve got it!” She declared, “Lightning can show you the way around.”

“You want me to go outside in the rain?” Fang asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“I think she means me.” Lightning said, holding out a hand, “My name’s Lightning.”

“Oh,” Fang said, shaking her hand, “Nice to meet you, Oerba Yun Fang at your service, though you probably already knew that.”

“Just the Fang part.” 

“See, there, you’re all introduced. Now, she can show you around the city. Then you won’t have to get lost.” She clapped her hands together like she had just come up with the greatest plan ever, smiling at the two older women. 

“Now why would she do that after you broke into her apartment and messed up her kitchen? Besides, what if I don’t want some stranger chauffeuring me around town like an idiot?”

“I didn’t mean that. I meant that she could just show you how to navigate around on your own. As for why, well your neighbors, you should know each other. I’m sure she knew the other person who lived in your place, right?” She looked at Lightning expectantly.

“Never met them, don’t even know if it was a guy or a girl.” Vanille’s face dropped at this, her clearly excellent plan to help Fang falling apart. Then Lightning spoke up again. “However, I can already hear my sister yelling at me that I’m being stubborn. She tells me to socialize more anyway, maybe this will get her off my back.”

“Yay!” Vanille cried out, hopping slightly. 

“Now wait just a moment. Just cause she’s willing doesn’t mean I agreed to this.” Fang interrupted.

“You’re going to let her show you around and that’s final. If you get lost again I won’t come find you.” Vanille said sternly. Unfortunately it had no effect at all.

“Ha, yeah right. You’d be worried sick and wouldn’t stop looking at all.” Fang grinned as she said it, knowing she was right.

“Yeah well, do you really want me to have to come and find you, and then be able to tell everyone about that? Including you, often, anytime you try to say I’m wrong?” 

Fang only considered for a moment before turning to Lightning, “So, what time can you teach me the lay of the land?” Vanille once again crossed her arms and smiled, quite proud of herself.

Lightning couldn’t help a small smirk. “She reminds me a lot of my sister. How does tomorrow work? I’m going for a run in the morning again, and if you would like to as well then you can join me and I’ll make sure you don’t get lost.”

“Yes, I am awesome at plans, and now you got to know each other. See, everything worked out. Now let’s have pancakes.” Vanille said, turning around to get the finished pancakes on the counter next to the stove. 

“About that.” Lightning interrupted, “I do have one condition.”

“What?” Fang and Vanille asked in sync.

“Well, I wasn’t going to make pancakes for breakfast, but I also wasn’t going to sling batter all over someone else’s apartment. Since it’s my day off, I don’t want to spend it cleaning my counters either. However, I’m not going to be able to go for a run tomorrow if I’m thinking about food all over my counters. So if somebody wants me to go out tomorrow it would be much better for them to clean up the mess they made. Of course, that’s their choice though.”  
Fang grinned broadly and Lightning smirked as a distraught Vanille looked back and forth between the two of them. Finally she hung her head. “Fine, I’ll clean them up today.” She said. Then, as if nothing happened, she sprang up and grabbed the plate, “But first, pancakes.” 

They ended up having breakfast together, and Lightning found out Vanille could make really good pancakes. Even better though, was watching Vanille scrub dried pancake batter off the counters. Despite saying they wouldn’t, Lightning and Fang both ended up helping and the place was clean in no time. After that they ended up sitting in Lightning’s living room getting to know each other. While apprehensive at first, Lightning calmed down when she realized she didn’t really have to talk much, Vanille was content to talk for all them, even if she mostly told embarrassing stories about Fang, usually causing some mild argument between the two of them. Before they realized it they had spent almost the entire day there. Fang and Vanille left together to go about their own business, but Fang made sure to promise that she would be ready for their run the next day. Overall, Lightning was looking forward to the run more than she had expected herself too. It just took one day, but she was already starting to like this new neighbor of hers.


	3. One Nighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangrai Forever Prompt fill: 312

There she was, again, just like every other morning. When Fang had first moved in she had been glad to find out just how attractive her new roommate was. After all, she didn't want to end up with some hairy guy in his boxers all the time. However she quickly found out that there was a very similar downside. Much like the hypothetical horrible roommate, Lightning was also not shy about her body, and had no problems walking around in very little. What had been a blessing quickly became a curse when Fang realized just how crazy it drove her.

Now, here she was eating cereal as Lightning casually walked into the kitchen. At least today was somewhat better, a long t-shirt and shorts. On particularly hot days Lightning would just walk around in her underwear. Not that Fang noticed much of a difference when Lightning reached up high to get a box of cereal down, stretching up as the shirt rode high, showing off her ass that Fang had caught herself staring at so many times. Then she bent down at the waist to pick a bowl.

"Seriously, " Fang thought, "Who bends like that? And for that matter, who organizes their kitchen like that? Why can't she keep those things at a better level?" Fang managed to tear her eyes away when Lightning started to turn around, focusing on her breakfast instead. Just a moment later she heard the sound of a bowl being set down on the table. Looking up as Lightning sat down and poured herself a bowl. Her hair was somewhat ruffled and the oversized shirt was lopsided on her. Fang nearly whined when Lightning yawned, closing her eyes and covering her mouth with one hand. Lightning added some milk to her cereal and took a bite, followed by a swallow of coffee, and that was the start of Fang's day.

Most days were fine once breakfast was over. Today was the same, once Fang made it through breakfast Lightning changed and then left for work, giving Fang her needed respite. The real problem was that it happened every morning. It was really starting to put a strain on her. This was her friend and roommate, but every time she'd come out of her room in some showy outfit Fang's idea of what she wanted for breakfast would change in a second. It was that night though that a real test was presented to her. When Lightning came home Fang learned that her dear roommate had the next week off, and when Lightning didn't have to work, she didn't have to change or leave. Unless Fang got called away on a weeklong hunting trip, she'd be stuck with a beautiful scantily clad woman, which was way worse than it sounded.

Unfortunately, havoc was not unleashed in the form of a large monster. This meant Fang had to put up with being around Lightning all day. Usually this would be fine, but it seemed like each day her outfits got progressively smaller. All she could think about was how she wanted to tug on that naval piercing with her teeth, or throw the other woman against a wall and show her what those outfits did. She was hardly even sleeping now. Just lying in bed wondering what Lightning was wearing, what magnificent torture of an outfit she'd be wearing tomorrow. She was nearing her breaking point. A breaking point she would reach very soon.

It was Thursday when it happened. Fang, with dark circles starting to form under her eyes, sat at the table eating. She couldn't even remember what she had gotten now, she was so focused on when Lightning would come out. She knew it would be just another moment and she'd walk out in something that she had no right to look that good in. Sure enough Lightning strolled out, bedhead and dreary eyed, but Fang was in no way prepared.

She might as well have been hit with a sledgehammer for as stunned as she was. This was above and beyond. It was a cruel and wonderful punishment. It was a force of nature not to be reckoned with. It was a light pink satin nighty, covering her barely in dark pink to hide the important parts, and the rest all the way to her thighs in a loose and so-see-through-its-barely-there gown. The rest of the morning was a blur, as Fang's only thought was on this wonderful new garment. She didn't snap out of it till she walked by Lightning's room and heard the other woman on the phone.

"I'm telling you it's not working… I'm pretty sure I would know if it was… You're kidding right? Why did I ask you about this again?" Lightning said to the other person, who Fang guessed to be Serah. She was about to walk away, not wanting to eavesdrop on her roommate when she heard something else.

"Yes I'm wearing the nighty you got me." That got Fang's attention. So Serah had bought that for her. She'd have to thank her later, and then kill her for it. Still though, that seemed like an odd thing to buy for a sister. She couldn't imagine Vanille giving her lingerie as a gift.

"No, not one word." Lightning continued, and Fang stepped closer to the door despite herself. Her curiosity getting the better of her. She could only hear one side of the conversation though, so it was confusing.

"You said this would work… I can't do that… No way in hell… Now you're just being ridiculous… Are you going to mock me or are you going to help?... You want me to WHAT?! No way! That's just- Oh god Serah… Yeah yeah, have a nice laugh… Slaying a behemoth is easy, or at least easier than this… What if it's all pointless? Not like I can make someone interested if they're not…"

Now that really got Fang's attention. Lightning was trying to win someone over, and even more, was having trouble doing so? That just seemed impossible. She barely spoke to anyone outside of work, so it's not like there were a lot of people she could have fallen for. Also, who was blind enough to not be interested back? Unless-

"Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Serah, bye." Fang's train of thought was cut off as she hurried away from the door so as not to be caught eavesdropping. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Just a minute later Lightning walked in, still wearing the same nosebleed-inducing nighty.

"What are you watching?" She asked, sitting down beside Fang.

"Just, uhh, surfing for something good." Fang answered, trying to keep her eyes on the tv, and doing a very poor job of it. There was a moment's pause before Lightning spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice seemed a bit more serious now.

"Sure. What do you need?" Fang said, turning a bit towards her and tossing the remote on the table.

"You've been in a relationship before, right?"

"A couple of times, yeah. Why do you ask, got someone on your mind?" Fang's thoughts travelled back to the overheard conversation. Maybe Serah's advice didn't work out and she wanted to ask someone else for help.

"Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing, but I've never actually been in one before. I asked my sister for advice, but it didn't pan out. So I was wondering, if you wanted to get someone's attention, how would you do it?"

Fang thought for a moment and then decided to put it bluntly. "I'd probably show off, but if I thought it would work, I'd be forward about it. Just walk up to them and tell them how you feel. Worse thing that happens is you get shot down. Nothing wrong with that though, happens to people all the time."

"Hmm, that was pretty much Serah's advice. Show off, or just say it." She looked Fang in the eye. "Did you know she bought me this? Right after that. Said it would help. I don't think it did."

"Well, they gotta see it for it to help. Trust me though, anyone sees you in that, ain't nothing else gonna be on their mind."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I've seen it, ain't I?" There was a long pause then. They both looked at each other, staring but saying nothing. Then before either of them could realize it, they were pressed against each other. Fang cupped Lightning's face in her hand as Lightning's hands wrapped around her, one gripping her hair. The next three days were going to be both very short, and very long.

…

Serah opened the door to see a delivery man, carrying a large basket.

"Are you Serah Farron?" He asked, leaning around the basket that he had to carry by the bottom of it due to its weight.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Got a delivery for you. Could you show me were to put it, it's kinda heavy."

"Oh sure." She invited him in and he set it on the table.

"Just sign here." He said, holding out a pad. She signed her name and walked out.

Looking over at the basket, it was filled with all kinds of things. Fruit, flowers, candies, and an assortment of other things. Spotting the card she pulled it off and opened it. She smiled, it simply said "Thank you! –Fang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 312
> 
> Lightning's never been shy about her body. Little does she know, coming down to breakfast every morning in her lacy little satin nighties is driving roommate Fang crazy. Will she get a clue about Fang's desire for her? Or will Fang go nuts and jump her first?
> 
> Bonus round: Light's doing it on purpose.


	4. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangrai forever prompt 265

“Well I don’t believe it.” Fang said, standing with her hands on her hips, looking up at the tree in front of her.  
“What? You know there’s trees all over right? What makes this one special?” Sazh asked, standing beside her. The others soon followed, walking up the hill to where the tree was, providing shade and a good view for the outing they had planned.   
“Oh my gods, is that… it is!” Vanille said running up to stand on Fang’s other side and look at it.  
“Okay, you guys are seriously gonna have to tell us what’s going on.” Sazh said, the chocobo chick jumping out of his hair to see what all the commotion is about before taking off to play with Dajh.   
“Well, there must be something special about it.” Serah said as her, Lightning, Snow, and Hope came up to the top, carrying a few blankets, baskets, and other picnic utensils.   
“It’s an apple tree!” Vanille said, clasping her hands in front of her. The Cocoonians simply looked at each other before turning back to Fang and Vanille.   
“Is that supposed to mean something to us?” Lightning asked.  
“Apples, they’re a fruit.” Fang elaborated, “And they’re pretty damn rare around here too. I’ve known a few people who would go out for days on end just to find one of these.”  
“Are they really that good?” Hope asked, looking between the two Pulsian women.  
“If you get the right ones they are. From what I can see here this one’s got a pretty good batch on it.”  
“Only one way to find out.” Lightning said, walking past everyone else and up to the tree. She couldn’t reach the lowest branch, so she moved to the trunk, and gave it a swift kick. The whole tree shook from the force of it and two apples fell down, right into her waiting hands. She casually tossed one over to Fang, who caught it with ease, though if anyone had paid attention the shock on both her and Vanille’s faces would have been clear. However all were focused on Lightning as she cleaned the fruit on her jacket and then took a bite, a crisp crunch sounding out and juice running from it. She chewed slowly as she wiped her chin with one hand, appraising it. “You’re right, this is pretty good.” She said before looking up at Fang and Vanille, raising an eyebrow at their expressions. “What?”  
Fang and Vanille simply continued to be in a state of shock, Fang’s eyes moving to the apple in her hand, and then back to Lightning, while Vanille’s went back and forth between the two women. By now all eyes were on them. Vanille finally leaned a bit closer to Fang and said, in a voice hushed like a whisper but easily audible to all, “I don’t think she knows.”  
“I don’t know what?”  
Fang cleared her throat, and appeared to stutter a bit before getting her bearings. “Well, uh, when I said people go on trips for days to get these, why do you think that is?”  
“How should I know? I mean it’s good, but it’s not that good.”  
“Yeah, the thing is, they’re pretty rare. So going out to find one was kind of a big deal.”  
“Makes sense, still doesn’t explain the staring though. Did I eat it wrong or something?”  
“No, no. It’s just, since it was such a big deal, they were only used for special occasions. Served in a big bowl, baked in a pie, or the biggest was, uh, throwing.” Even through her darker skin, Fang’s face was starting to get a bit red as she spoke.  
“Throwing one was a big deal?” Lightning asked.  
“That does seem kind of odd, even if they are rare.” Serah added.  
“Uh, yeah, but you see, it was more like, symbolic. It’s rare and bruised easily, and you weren’t just giving it to them, but trusting them. So it was one way that people, um, proposed to each other.”  
There was a moment of silence as everyone let that sink in. “Proposed, as in marriage?” Lightning asked.  
“Yeah. Someone throws an apple. They catch it. If they accept, then they each take a bite out of it.”  
“Wait, so Sis just proposed to Fang?” Snow asked. There was a short pause before all the Cocoonians, save Lightning, burst into laughter. Vanille followed a few moments later.   
“And what the bloody hell is so funny?” Fang asked as she turned to look at the others.   
“It’s just…” Vanille started as she laughed, “I always figured you’d be the one to propose.”  
“Yeah, didn’t know you had it in you soldier girl.” Sazh said as he continued to laugh as well.  
Serah reigned hers in a bit and walked up to Lightning, still smiling widely as she said “Just remember, you can’t have your wedding before me and Snow, I don’t care if you’re older we were engaged first.”  
Lightning paused for a moment, staring at her sister, and then there was a small, almost unnoticeable twitch at the corner of her lips. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.” She said, “After all, look, she never took a bite out of it. Clearly she’s turning me down.”  
This prompted another round of laughter, Lightning simply giving a small smile. Fang however, took it as a challenge. “Oh so that’s how you want to play it, huh?” She said. Staring Lightning down she wiped the apple on her sari and then slowly and deliberately took a bite. She gave a smirk and tossed it back to Lightning, who caught it in her free hand. “Your move.”  
Everybody had stopped laughing now, but watched to see what Lightning would do. Without breaking eye contact she lifted the second piece of fruit and took a bite. They kept eye contact for a few more moments before Fang cracked up laughing and Lightning chuckled. “So, fall wedding?” Lightning suggested.  
“As long as its outdoors.” Fang said, still laughing a bit.   
“Alright, “ Sazh said, “Let’s get this set up. You two can hash out wedding plans later.” With that they started setting up for an afternoon picnic, and later a game of catch played with apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 265: In ancient greece throwing an apple to a person was a proposal of marriage. Gran pulse also has this custom, and either Fang or Light throws an apple to the other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review if you did, even a little one is great.


	5. Dragon Smoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm a med student who has a huge crush on the hot girl who works at the coffee shop who always gives me free drinks when i'm stressed and calls me princess (Sunshine) even though i pretend i think it's annoying but i'm extremely concerned about her because she always smells like smoke so i always give her lectures about how terrible cigarettes are for you and i may have made a powerpoint which is probably excessive but lung health is extremely important and oops it turns out she's part-dragon or something hahahaha oops" AU

"Well if it ain't my favorite ray of sunshine on this rainy day." Fang said, leaning forward on the counter.

"I've asked you not to call me that." Light said while shaking her umbrella by the door to get keep from dripping water all over the coffee shop.

"Yeah, but it's still fun." Fang said, grinning, "So, the usual?"

"Yes, please. One of those muffins too if they're not old. Strawberry." She requested as she moved to find a seat. Luckily between the rain and the fact that the shop was small anyway, she was the only customer there at the moment. That was why she liked it here, it was quiet, the baked goods and coffee smelled nice, and she could study in peace on the free wi-fi. An attractive barista with an equally attractive accent and a penchant for putting her orders 'on the house' didn't hurt either. Not that she was going to admit that last part.

She was settled in, her laptop starting up when Fang walked over. "Here you go. One cup o' joe and one strawberry for the strawberry."

"Strawberry, really?"

"Go back to Sunshine then?"

"How about no nicknames?" Lightning offered.

"Princess?" She offered with a raised eyebrow and half grin.

"Just call me Light." She said back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sunshine it is then." Fang said, putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder. When she got a glare she simply shrugged, "Well it's a type of light."

Lightning simply sighed. While it had bugged her at first, she had to admit the name had grown on her a bit. She was still going to complain though. The smell of smoke drifted to Lightning's nostrils from Fang's proximity. It always did, luckily she came prepared this time. "Well if you're going to stand there and be difficult, at least look at this for me." She said, opening a power point on her laptop. The first image of a blackened lung tarred by cigarettes.

Fang made a noise of disgust. "Etro's ass, Light what is that and why am I looking at it?"

"It's a blackened lung. You know I'm a med student? It's part of a presentation I have to give on how smoking affects the body." She turned and looked Fang right in the eye, "It really is awful for you."

"Sure looks like it. Jeez, get that out of my face will you? I have to work with food." Fang said, working hard to not look at the computer.

Lightning closed the powerpoint, still looking at Fang. "That was just one of the consequences smoking can have on you."

"Yeah, they're bad for you. I get it. Why did you show me that?" Fang asked. When Lightning simply raised a pink eyebrow in return she caught on. "Ohh, you think I've been puffing on one." She took a step back and gestured to herself, "Do you really think I'd risk all of _this_ for ass flavored cancer stick?"

"Fang, you smell like smoke literally all the time."

"Alright, I'll show you." She said. She held both hands up, turning them like a magician to show nothing in them. "Look Ma, no cigs." She took a deep breath, turned her head to the side so as not to face Lightning, and then puffed out, blowing a series of smoke rings. She faced back to Lightning's dropped jaw, "Tada."

"How did you? I didn't see anything to make smoke." Lightning said, looking around to try and find a source.

Fang pulled out the chair opposite Lightning, sitting in it and leaning forward. "Tell me, Sunshine, ever hear of dragons?"

Lightning blinked for a moment at the seeming non sequitur. "Of course I have. What about them?"

Fang leaned back in the chair, holding her arms out, showing off with a smile. "In the flesh."

Lightning glared back, "Fang, dragons aren't real."

"Neither is natural pink hair." Fang countered.

"Pink hair is perfectly natural. It's a family trait."

"So is being a dragon."

Lightning grumbled. "Fine. That does explain the smoke, but I'll figure out how you did the trick eventually."

"Already told you. If you don't want to believe me, that's your problem."

"Dragons are giant scaly creatures with wings who burn down villages. And more importantly, fictional."

"Guess what? Not all fairy tales are accurate." Fang said, and then faked surprise. "Shocking, I know."

Lightning's shoulders slumped, already getting exhausted by this. "Very well then, Why would a dragon be working in a tiny coffee shop?"

"Hey, we got bills to pay too. We may not be human, but we're people. Gotta pay for my rent and Netflix somehow." She smiled, "Some parts of the stories were true though. Like that part about having a thing for 'fair maidens.' Hit that nail on the head."

Lightning had to stop herself from grinning at that. Leave it to Fang to turn all of this back into flirting. "Of course they did. Have to say I feel sorry for your past boyfriends thou-"

"Girlfriends." Fang cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

"Girlfriends. Never boyfriends."

Lightning smirked a bit, glad to have been able to slip that tidbit in. "Right. I feel sorry for your girlfriends. I've heard it's awful to kiss a smoker. If you're really a dragon, they must have had a hard time."

Fang thought for a moment. "Have you ever smelled a cig?" she asked.

"Obviously."

"How about burning trash? Hair? Grease?"

"Where are you going with this?" Lightning asked.

"Well, they were awful right?"

"Yes, you're just confirming my point."

"Ever had hickory smoked bacon? Applewood smoked steak?" She asked.

"I have." Lightning answered, crossing her arms.

"Any good?"

"Quite."

"So, there's different types of smoke. With different," Fang paused for effects, leaning in again, "Flavors."

"I suppose there is. You're going to tell me dragon smoke tastes good?"

"I don't have to, you can try for yourself."

Lightning leaned in now. "Smoked dragon tongue? Can't say I've ever had that."

"Hear its delectable. Care to try some, yeah?"

"Possibly." Lightning leaned in more, almost touching Fang's lips. Then she sat back suddenly, surprising her. "Don't think I should though. Sounds like something you need the right setting to enjoy."

"The right setting?" Fang asked, leaning back slowly, somewhat confused and disappointed.

"Yes, it sounds like it would go well with a steak dinner." She offered, "Perhaps on a weekend when I'm not distracted. Like this Saturday after my tests are done."

Fang caught on quickly, grinning again. "You got yourself a plan. I'll be cooking about 7. That work?"

"Perfect." Lightning said, "Until then, I have tests and presentations to prepare for." A small bell chimed behind her, "And you have a customer to take care of."

"That I do." Fang said, standing. "I'll see you Saturday then." She offered with a wink before moving to attend to the new customer. Rain or no, it was definitely a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So haven't written FLight in a while. Hope I still can, and that you enjoyed it. Especially since i wrote this in like an hour in the early morning. Been in the RWBY fandom lately. Since its ended for the season though, i may get back into fangrai again. Here's hoping. Also if you like RWBY check out the only fic i posted for it on ff.net (i'll post it here too now) cuz it has like no views (self promotion yay) and I won't be posting more of that if no one cares to read it. Yeah, views and especially reviews are great for motivation, not getting them is great for killing it too. Anyway, hope you have a nice day, and enjoy Fangrai Feb.


End file.
